Sí
by pink bullet
Summary: Yoh hace una pregunta.


Aquí hay algo que ustedes las mujeres no saben:

No saben que se siente que tu vida dependa de una simple pregunta.

¿O debo decir: de la respuesta?

No saben que es lo que se siente poner todo tu orgullo (diría: corazón, pero somos hombres, así que eso está inevitablemente unido al orgullo, y somos hombres, así que no hablamos de nuestros corazones) en la línea de fuego; sentir que tu boca está tan seca que temes no volver a hablar, pero que tienes todas estas palabras que necesitan salir, que te están matando por dentro. No tienen la menor idea de cómo se siente pensar en un millón de formas de decirlo y no poder decidirte por una.

La forma en que me mira, que me hace sentir tan nervioso; como pone sus pies debajo de los míos porque siempre ha sufrido de 'pies fríos'; la forma en que cambió mi mundo; como siempre me deja escoger la estación de radio, o la forma en que me hizo enamorarme de ella y que ahora estoy listo para hacer _esto._

No tienen idea de que pensamos en cosas como estas, en días tan importantes como este, y todo esto es por ella. No tienen idea de lo horrible que se siente que tus manos te tiemblen tan fuerte que pienses que vas a dejar caer el anillo de tu abuela. No tienen idea de lo difícil que es resistir la urgencia de tocar ese anillo una y otra vez porque te ayuda a imaginar cómo se vería en su dedo y eso es lo único que te mantiene tranquilo. Es lo único que quieres.

Ustedes no saben cómo se siente proponerle matrimonio a la persona que más amas.

Va a decir que sí. Lo sé porque somos nosotros. La primera vez que vi a esta chica, a mi chica, mi Anita (porque ella no es cualquier chica, es mía) supe que tenía que besarla. Después de eso todo cayó en su lugar. La vi y quise besarla. La besé y quise tocarla. La toqué y quise amarla, y amarla y amarla y sólo quiero seguir amándola.

No sé cuál es su momento favorito en nuestra relación. Tal vez es el día en que le dije que la amaba, fue un día que nos subimos a la montaña rusa más grande que jámas haya visto, estaba convencido de que moriría, o por lo menos, de que me orinaría en mis pantalones, y quería que lo supiera antes de que alguna de esas dos cosas pasara. Tal vez su momento favorito aún no ha llegado.

Probablemente, mi favorito es la primera vez que dormimos juntos. No me refiero a la parte del sexo, eso tiene su propia lista, junto a todos los otros momentos en que lo hemos hecho, porque es sexo, y es ella, y a los dos los amo mucho. Pero la mañana siguiente de nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando me desperté por jalones de ropa..._ese_ es mi momento favorito.

Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y una erección porque era temprano y eso siempre sucede, es normal. Sentí como alguien jalaba de algo sobre lo que yo dormía. No le dí importancia y continúe durmiendo, hasta que sentí un último intento, más fuerte está vez, y tuve que abrir mis ojos. No había nadie, me tallé los ojos y miré todo mi cuarto. Había una linda chica en ropa interior buscando algo debajo de mi cama.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté.

Alzó su cuerpo en alerta, notando que ya estaba despierto. Ella no dijo nada, sólo continuó buscando, más rápido esta vez.

-¿Estás huyendo?- pregunté. -No me gusta que una chica salga corriendo después de haberse acostado conmigo...lastima mi ego, ¿sabes?

Ella rodó sus ojos. -Creo que no debes de preocuparte por tu ego, no después de anoche.

Mi sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja, había sido una excelente noche. -De acuerdo. Pero dime, ¿por qué estás huyendo?- volví a preguntar.

Ella encontró su blusa y comenzó a vestirse. -Me debes tres mil quinientos yenes.

-¿Qué?

-Me debes tres mil quinientos yenes. De hecho, deberían ser siete mil, pero estoy siendo amable y sólo te estoy cobrando la mitad.

Alce mis cejas. -¿Cómo...eh...?- murmuré.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo pregunto si eres una prostituta sin preguntar realmente si eres una prostituta?- dije y por fin soltó una sonrisa. Me encantó. Sus ojos parecían brillar, sus labios se separaron para dejarme ver, por fin, esos dientes perfectamente blancos. Me encantó que yo era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para admirar eso, y que yo fuera él que había causado esa reacción.

-No soy una prostituta.- ella dijo y volvió a sonreír. -Definitivamente _esta _no es la conversación que imaginaba tener esta mañana.

-¿Y qué conversación te imaginabas?

-Ese es el problema, por eso estoy huyendo. Se supone que esta conversación no debería de existir. ¡Se supone que no tenía que dormir contigo en nuestra primera cita! Incluso aposté siete mil yenes con mi amiga Jeanne a que no lo haría.

-Ahh. Esos explica los tres mil quinientos yenes- dije -¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. -Supongo que me gustas más que siete mil yenes.

Me acerqué a ella sin levantarme de la cama, jalé su brazo hacia mí y la bese. Ella me regresó el gesto, suave y lento, como si pudiéramos quedarnos así, haciendo esto por toda la eternidad. Deseé que fuera verdad.

-Dile a tu amiga Jeanne que le daré cien mil yenes. ¡Un millón!

Ella sonrió. -¿Te gusto tanto?

-Puede que más- dije como si fuera una broma, pero era el tipo de broma que ambos sabíamos que era verdad. Ella lo había visto la noche anterior; debió verlo en mis ojos, en la forma en que me movía. Si, tuvimos sexo, pero se sintió como algo más.

Era el comienzo de algo, y ahora iba a pedirle que nunca terminara.

-Guao- dijo. -Eso es mucho.- me besó de nuevo. Sus labios se movía en perfecta sincronía con los míos. -A mí también me gustas mucho.- susurró sólo para mí.

No estoy seguro de porque ese es mi momento favorito entre muchos otros. Tal vez porque ese día era sábado y obtuve mi deseo preferido: quedarme todo el día en mi cama. Tal vez porque, después de eso, todo fue sencillo entre nosotros. Tal vez porque la noche anterior tuve sexo. Pero estoy muy seguro que es gracias a ella. Esa fue nuestra última primera vez, y era la mejor última primera vez de mi vida.

Alzo mi mirada y la veo, se está arreglando el cabello mientras mira su novela favorita. Se ve concentrada y hermosa, siempre se ve hermosa, aún sin maquillaje y en sudadera. Eso me encanta. Ella siempre me dice que me ama cuando menos lo espero. Me lava el cabello cuando compartimos la ducha. Y nunca ha mencionado la vez que lloré al ver _The Pursuit of Happyness _aun cuando ella fue quien limpió mis lágrimas.

Es su cumpleaños y nos estamos preparando para salir a festejar con su familia y sus amigos. No creo que sospeche lo que va a suceder, y eso es perfecto. Se ve radiante en su vestido negro y con su cabello arreglado. Los aretes que lleva hacen que su cara se vea más delicada, como si fuera una pintura. He notado que nunca usa anillos, es algo en lo que te fijas cuando comienzas a pensar en cómo se verá la mujer que amas usando tu anillo.

Apaga la televisión y se da una última mirada en el espejo, arregla su vestido y se gira hacia mi.

Se que este es el momento. Tenemos un millón de momentos perfectos juntos, pero quiero hacer esto ahora.

Todo esto es mucho más. Es todo y sólo una décima parte de lo que quiero decir. De lo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida diciéndole. Y mi boca funciona mucho mejor cuando la beso (porque estoy seguro que para eso fue creada) que poniendo frases juntas para decir todo lo que siento.

Así que bajo mi pluma y le entrego todas esa palabras escritas en una hoja, justo de la forma en que las pensé.

Ella la lee y sonríe, sus ojos se enrojecen, pero nunca llora. Cuando termina, su mirada encuentra la mía y en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo hermosos que se ven sus ojos.

Me arrodillo.

Ella sonríe.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- le pregunto.

Esto es lo que ustedes las mujeres no saben.

Ustedes no saben, no tiene ni la más remota idea, de lo felices que nos hacen cuando dicen:

-Sí.

* * *

**Ya sé que me he atrasado con mis actualizaciones, pero he estado MUY ocupada y, cuando tengo oportunidad, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir. **

**Este es mi pequeño (y atrasado) regalo de San Valentín. Muy cursi, lo sé, pero la ocasión lo vale, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado, y cuéntenme:**

**¿Cómo se la pasaron este 14 de febrero? ¿Recibieron mucho amor? **


End file.
